craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams of Heaven/Rulebook
This rulebook is intended as a setting rulebook to supplement the Craftsmen and Chimeras Rulebook. It was last updated during '''version 2.1'.'' This handbook is meant to be used as an extension of the Medieval Rulebook as a setting rulebook. For further reading on topics discussed here, visit the Celesté Wiki. Introduction Dreams of Heaven is a universe that draws inspiration from the Drag-on Dragoon series and the A Song of Ice and Fire series. The world itself is called Celesté, and is a small chunk of habitable, arable land surrounded on three sides by a vast Wasteland and on the last side by an equally vast ocean. Dreams of Heaven is a relatively low fantasy setting. Characters will not have access to magic or non-Human races. The world The world of Dreams of Heaven is called Celesté. Compared to many other worlds, Celesté is very small (or, at least, the habitable portion of it is). Geography To the east of the habitable world lies the Ocean. Explorers who have sailed the Ocean do not always return, and those that do report nothing to be found there but water. In all other directions lies the Wasteland, an environment that is as inhospitable as it is enormous. The ground there is a mix of sand, ash, soot, and dust, and the powerful winds that travel through the region lift this mix into the air where it dramatically reduces visibility and blocks out all sunlight. Many religions, most notably Naramatism, hold that gods live in faraway regions of the Wastelands, while others, such as the Fae religion, tell of a paradise called the Green Palace. In the northern parts of the habitable world lies the Great Sartian Desert, blocked from the Ocean by the Sartian Spine. As the name of the desert and the nearby mountains would imply, the Sarti tribe lives here, where they use local plantlife and manmade reservoirs to obtain the water necessary to sustain their existence. Just south of the Great Sartian Desert lie the Kazezi Plains, whose weather patterns contrast markedly with that of the desert. The Kazezi Plains seldom see a sunny day, and it is not uncommon for them to experience a full week of muggy, drizzly weather. Despite this, the Kazezi Plains produce a great deal of food, and exports of the tribes that live there help feed the rest of the world. West of the Kazezi Plains lie the Fae Forests and the Alirian Moor, where the Munaa and Aliria tribes live, respectively. The hills in the eastern Alirian Moor stop much of the rainy weather of the Kazezi Plains in its tracks, making the moor drier but also sunnier than the plains, but still suitable for farming and grazing. The Fae Forests, however, experience a similar climate. The Forest of Ash, an incinerated forest surrounding the active volcano Pyremaw, lies just to the west of the Fae Forests and the Alirian moor, and are usually considered part of the Wastelands. Members of the Munaa tribe sometimes visit the area to collect obsidian for their weapons. At the south end of the habitable world, the Ersia and Russert tribes make their home in a cold, mountainous region rich with ores called Breakridge. The poor soil here means that the Ersia and Russert must rely on the other tribes for much of their food. Further south of Breakridge is the Shining Desert, an area once famed for its now-exhausted dasnia deposits. Since the abandonment of the area following the exhaustion of its resources the Shining Desert has been considered part of the Wastelands. The tribes There are nine tribes in the world of Celesté, each with its own culture and customs. Kazezi tribes The Ze, Ka, and Xi tribes, collectively known as the Kazezi tribes (as they formed from the remnants of the Kazezi tribe following the Kazezi schism), control the majority of the Kazezi Plains. All three are relatively wealthy and powerful and predominately practice Naramatism. * The Ze tribe is the most martial of the Kazezi tribes. It is not uncommon for Zeians to wear armor in town, though it is usually frowned upon. Zeians are fond of recreational combat and place a heavy emphasis on honor, which fuels their mutual distrust of the Ka tribe. Zeian soldiers usually wear heavy to medium armor and often wield broadswords or greatswords. ** Cities: Terisef (capital), Visiae, Oporos ** Leader: (Minister) Rusof Nezis ** Colors: white and red ** Clothing: heavy cloth, leather, and fur * The Ka tribe is another of the Kazezi tribes. In recent years, their power and wealth has declined under the misguided rule of King Gutrist Delre, who spends a great deal of resources on unsuccessful ploys to spite the Ze tribe or win the love of his people. Where Zeians emphasize honor, Kaians hold only disdain, and the tribe has become known for the underhanded tactics of its people both in and out of battle. Kaian soldiers usually wear either very light or heavy armor and favor maces, katars, and armblades. ** Cities: Proci (capital), Thons, Tower Oc (military outpost) ** Leader: (King) Gutrist Delre ** Colors: blue and grey ** Clothing: silk, cloth, or leather * The Xi tribe is the last of the Kazezi tribes, and the most wealthy. Xians often boast of being the wealthiest tribe, though it is unclear whether that title rightfully belongs to the Xi tribe or the Malka tribe. Xians generally dislike combat, and prefer instead to devote their time and resources to academic and professional pursuits. Its capital, Grantia, is well known for its beautiful gardens and wonderful libraries. They are close allies of the Faeborn tribes and the Sarti tribe. Xian soldiers, though they are few, often wield longswords and rapiers with medium armor. ** Cities: Grantia (capital), Placiae, Notca ** Leaders: (Grand Lord) Amera Mornus, the Xian Senate ** Colors: green and white ** Clothing: silk, cloth, and elaborate hats Faeborn tribes The Aliria and Munaa tribes, collectively known as the Faeborn tribes, are the poorest and weakest of the tribes thanks to the resource-poor lands they inhabit and the constant harassment they receive from the nearby Malka tribe, who desire their lands. Both Aliria and Munaa predominately practice the Fae religion. * The Munaa tribe of the Fae forests is the poorer of the Faeborn tribes. They live in isolated communes within the forests. The Munaa welcome visitors, though visitors are expected to contribute to the well-being of any settlements they visit in return for any food, supplies, or shelter they require. The Munaa occasionally travel to the Forest of Ash to gather obsidian to craft weapons and arrows, and make the rest of their equipment from wood and stalgite they find in caves throughout the forests. ** Cities: Munaa (capital), Pahrad, Yuliss, Ambrol ** Leader: None ** Colors: Green and brown ** Clothing: woven fiber or leather * The Aliria tribe' of the Alirian moor live in larger settlements than the Munaa. They farm the moor for wheat and other crops as well as raise livestock, most notably beef. ** Cities: Lyram (capital), Sasse, Milia, Ume Rayl (abandoned) ** Leaders: the Alirian Council of Lyram ** Colors: yellow and blue ** Clothing: leather, woven fiber, or cloth Eristian tribes The Russert and Ersia tribes, collectively known as the Eristian tribes, only recently separated and still bear each other much animosity. They inhabit the Breakridge, a rocky area with little arable land but much in the way of precious ores, though the ore deposits are now nearly exhausted. In recent times, the tribes have been declining in prestige, power, wealth, and population, and a number of once-great settlements owned by the tribes now lie abandoned. Both tribes predominately practice the Depthous religion. * The Russert tribe is very similar to the Ze tribe. They produce much of the world's calcite, exports of which pay for the large amounts of food the tribe must import to feed its remaining population. Visitors to the tribe will find it unusual that the Russert craft not only weapons and armor from calcite, but also furniture and parts of the façades of buildings. Russertian soldiers often carry greatswords, greataxes, and massive maces, and wear heavy armor. ** Cities: Chisse (capital), Oros, Indus (contested, abandoned), Irwas (contested, abandoned), Milva (contested, abandoned), Hisil (contested, abandoned) ** Leaders: (Minister) Alisha Oqersin, the Russertian Council ** Colors: Tan and black ** Clothing: heavy cloth or fur, often with calcite accents * The Ersia tribe bears some similarities to the Malka tribe, though without many of the unsavory characteristics many associate with Malkans. They produce much of the world's sanguite, whose sale pays for the food the Ersia must import. Ersia's population is dwindling even faster than that of the Russert, and its largest city, Andestrus, is now nearly uninhabited. Ersia's capital building has an ancient façade made entirely of sanguite, which has earned the building and even the entire city the nickname "Bloodwall." Ersian soldiers favor broadswords, longswords, and axes, and often wear medium or heavy armor. ** Cities: Re Ursa (capital), Andestrus, Kaslidi, Despri (abandoned), Talimu (abandoned), Indus (contested, abandoned), Irwas (contested, abandoned), Milva (contested, abandoned), Hisil (contested, abandoned) ** Leaders: (Minister) Entro Rithliem, the Great Council of Ersia ** Colors: Brown and grey ** Clothing: heavy cloth, fur, or leather, occasionally with sanguite accents Sarti * The Sarti tribe of the Great Sartian Desert has strong martial and artistic traditions. In particular, they are known for their unusual weaponry, and are believed to have invented such weapons as the armblade, the hook and chain, the heavy glove, and the spiked whip. Sartian silk, one of the tribe's main exports, is prized among many tribes. Their religion, the Kafonekan religion, is an unusual religion known for its practice of sacrifice. ** Cities: Sartia (capital), Sacru, Erima ** Leaders: (Diarch) Aining Candesh, (Diarch) Shunte Akriosh ** Colors: gold and grey ** Clothing: light cloth or silk Malka The Malka tribe of the Kazezi plains is the largest of the tribes, and by some counts also the most wealthy and the most powerful. Religion plays a stronger role in Malka than in the other tribes, as its government is a Shessist theocracy headed by the High Priest of Malka. Malka is an aggressive tribe, and Malkan raiders frequently raid Faeborn settlements and even take Faeborn prisoners which they then sell as slaves, predominately to the Ka tribe. Malkan soldiers often use the longsword and medium armor. * Cities: Memtroi (capital), Shaswic, Ortreus * Leaders: (High Priest) Rayne Aerwoit, (Advisor to the High Priest) Skass Modka * Colors: red and black * Clothing: cloth, heavy cloth, or silk, occasionally with sanguite accents or elaborate hats Government The Malkan government is headed by the High Priest, who wields near-absolute power. The High Priestdom is a hereditary position that passes to the previous High Priest's oldest child upon his or her death, or his or her closest relative if he or she did not have a child. The only power that may oppose the High Priest is the democratically-elected Advisor to the High Priest. Elections for this position occur in the event that the previous Advisor to the High Priest dies or is otherwise unable to continue his or her duty, but may also be called by the High Priest no more than once per year. The High Priest's personal guard, the Inquisitors, act with the authority of the High Priest. They are charged with the duty of ensuring the High Priest's safety as well as investigating high-profile crimes and rooting out spies and conspiracies against the High Priest. Since the rule of High Priest Rayne Aerwoit, the High Priest will also have a Secretkeeper, whose identity is kept unknown. The Secretkeeper is charged not only with keeping track of the inquisitors but also with ensuring that the High Priest's covert plots are not uncovered. Under the Advisor to the High Priest serves Shessim's Council, a group of councilors jointly chosen by the High Priest and the Advisor to the High Priest. A councilor may only be relieved of his or her position by the Advisor to the High Priest. The councilors are typically experts in a variety of important fields relevant to the ruling of a tribe, such as matters of military, agriculture, and economy. A religious councilor traditionally possesses a seat in Shessim's Council as well. Shessim's Council meets daily. Members of Shessim's Council are usually head of a sub-council of high-ranking officials in the relevant field. These sub-councils usually meet weekly, and the heads of the councils are expected to deliver the consensus of these meetings to the High Priest during a meeting of Shessim's Council. Metals There are 5 notable, naturally occuring metals: * calcite, a relatively common and durable metal with a dull, yellowish grey color, * sanguite, an uncommon and durable metal with a color ranging from crimson to almost black, * stalgite, a very common but flimsy metal with a mottled brown-grey coloring, * surtra, a common but very flimsy metal similar to stalgite, * and dasnia, a rare, pure white but flimsy metal valued for its beauty. In addition, alchemists from the Kazezi tribes can make use of a process called photometallisynthesis to make a wide variety of other metals. The two most common of these "synthetic" metals are: * nithlite, a grey-purple metal that is easy to create and suitable for crafting weapons, * and sinnite, a dull brown metal that is somewhat difficult to create and suitable for crafting armor. Many other synthetic metals exist, but are either impractical to create on a significant scale or are simply inferior to nithlite or sinnite. Much of the world's calcite and sanguite is sourced from the Ersia and Russert tribes. These tribes also once mined dasnia in the Shining Desert, an area most consider part of the Wasteland, but those mines' supply of dasnia has since been exhausted. Stalgite and surtra are not commonly traded, though the Munaa tribe makes arms from them. Religions There exist five dominant religions in Celesté. Tribes of common origin share a religion, and it is generally uncommon for a person to adopt a religion other than that of his or her tribe. Shessism Shessism is a harsh religion that worships Shessim, titan of blood and lord of slaughter. Its customs revolve around the domains of Shessim: blood, sanguite, and violence. Shessists believe that the Malka tribe is Shessim's chosen people, and that Shessim himself led the tribe during the Otherworldly War long ago, where he bestowed his chosen people with sanguite and the secret of its creation from blood (a now-lost process that was known as sanguimetallisynthesis). This belief in the chosen people fuels the aggressive and expansionist tendencies of the tribe, but also makes its laws very harsh (and, to outsiders, unusual): * Apostasy is punishable by banishment to the Wasteland or death. * If a member of the chosen people should have his or her blood mixed with that of a heathen, both shall be put to death. * The consumption of the flesh of heathens absolves sin. Cannibalism is nominally outlawed by the Malka tribe (as it is by all tribes), though ritual cannibalism is still practiced in secret by many Malkans. Following the outbreak of a disease known as Shiver, High Priest Eramil Hyriates advised Malkans who still practice ritual cannibalism to thoroughly scorch human flesh before consuming it to reduce the risk of contracting Shiver. The religion is also the basis for a number of uniquely Malkan customs: * Sanguite weapons and armor are never cleaned of blood. * Sanguite weapons are not kept in sheaths, but rather simply wrapped in cloth. * High-ranking Malkans are buried in a pit of the blood of heathens, on which they may feast in the afterlife. This ceremony is called the Bloodbath. Economics There are two primary currencies in Celesté: the Lith and the Sanguin. Though other currencies exist, most are very weak or not widely accepted. The Lith is controlled and minted by the Kazezi tribes (primarily the Xi tribe), while the Sanguin is controlled and minted by the Malka tribe. Lith Lith is the most commonly used currency outside of Malka, and is minted primarily by the Xi tribe. The symbol designating Lith is £. The two coins of least value in Lith currency are both made from calcite. The smaller of the two is worth £1, and the larger is worth £10. The next-largest group of coins is made from the synthetic metals. There are two coins made from sinnite, the smaller of which is worth £50 and the larger of which is worth £100. There are three coins made from nithlite, which again increase in worth as they increase in size, valuing £200, £500, and £1,000. The final coin is made from dasnia and bears especially ornate markings to help differentiate it from the smaller calcite coin. It is worth £10,000. £1=$0.625 Sanguin Sanguin is the official currency of the Malka tribe, and it is not uncommon for Malkans to deal only in Sanguins. The symbol designating Sanguin is $. All coins in the sanguin currency are made of sanguite. The least valuable coin is worth $1 and has a hole through it, just off center. The next least valuable coin is the same size but lacks the hole and is worth $5. There are two other significant coins, each significantly thicker than the first two. The first is worth $15 and the next is worth $25. A final coin exists but is not widely used; it is thicker in the middle than at the edges and so not strictly coin-shaped, and worth $100. $1=£1.6 Price references A table of some commonly purchased goods and services and their prices in Lith and Sanguins follows. Note that no prices are set in stone: individual vendors will have different prices, almost all vendors will be willing to haggle, and many vendors are willing to barter (especially those in Munaa and Aliria). Generally, a shop will buy an item for one fourth of the price it would sell that item for. Note that there are two price multipliers that are applied to applicable items based on their composition and item level: * Composition (if metal): ** Surtra: ½''' (equipment vendors in Munaa and Aliria) ** Stalgite: '''½ (equipment vendors in Munaa and Aliria) ** Obsidian: 1''' (weapon vendors in Munaa) *** Obsidian blade replacement: '''¼ ** Calcite: 1''' (equipment vendors in the Sarti, Kazezi tribes, or the Eristia tribes) ** Sinnite: '''1 (armor vendors in the Kazezi tribes) ** Nithlite: 1½ (weapon vendors in the Kazezi tribes) ** Sanguite: 1½ (armor vendors in Malka, weapon vendors in the Sarti, Kazezi tribes, or the Eristia tribes) ** Dasnia: 20 (specialty equipment vendors in Grantia only) * Item level: ** 0: ½''' ** 1: '''1 ** 2: 1½ ** 3: 5''' ** 4: '''10 ** 5: 25 Good or service Cost Lith Sanguins A standard meal £8 $5 A full feast £200 $125 A pitcher of ale £6 $4 A bottle of wine £150 $94 A night in an inn £20 $13 A night in a suite £800 $500 A set of clothes £80 £50 Cloth armor £200 $125 Leather armor £1000 $625 Chainmail armor £2500 $1560 Platemail armor £4000 $2500 Buckler £500 $310 Shield £1000 $625 Weapons (varies by size and complexity) £500-£5000 $310-$3100 Enancement (increases item level) £5000 $3100 Earrings (pair) £20 $12 Ring £40 $25 Broach £50 $31 Necklace £60 $37 A pack of rations £8 $5 A torch (lasts 3 hours) £20 $32 A lantern £200 $125 3 hours of lantern oil £16 $10 5 tiles of rope (25 ft / 7.5m) £100 $62 One bolt of cloth £40 $25 One leather hide £80 $50 One ingot of a metal £500 $310 One unit of pulverized sanguite £375 $230 An empty glass vial £8 $5 Standard shops and their wares * Tavern: Standard meals, feasts, pitchers of ale, bottles of wine, night in an inn, night in a suite * Clothier: Sets of clothes, cloth armor, bolts of cloth * Leatherworker: Leather armor, bucklers, leather hides * Armorer: Chain and plate armor, bucklers, shields, ingots of metal * Weaponsmith: Weapons, shields, ingots of metal * Jeweler: Earrings, rings, broaches, necklaces * Grocer: Bottles of wine, packs of rations, torches, lanterns, lantern oil, rope * Alchemist: Lantern oil, healing potions, panaceas, pulverized sanguite, glass vials The availability of equipment varies wildly by location. Item level 0 and 1 equipment is available at all equipment vendors. Item level 2 equipment is available at equipment vendors in small cities or larger settlements, and item level 3 equipment is available at equipment vendors in large cities and capitals. The availability of item level 4 equipment depends on the type of equipment as well as location: * Chain and plate armor: ** Calcite: Re Ursa, Chisse, and Andestrus ** Sanguite: Re Ursa, Memtroi ** Sinnite: Terisef and Grantia * Leather armor: Sartia, Terisef, Proci, Re Ursa, Chisse, and Andestrus * Cloth armor: Sartia, Grantia, Memtroi, and Proci * Metal weapons: ** Calcite: Chisse ** Sanguite: Re Ursa, Memtroi, Terisef, Grantia, and Proci ** Nithlite: Terisef and Grantia * Wooden weapons: Munaa and Placiae Item level 5 equipment is restricted even further: * Chain and plate armor: ** Calcite: Blacksmiths' Guild ** Sanguite: Redsmiths' Guild ** Sinnite: Alchemists' Guild * Leather and cloth armor: Tailors' Guild * Metal weapons: ** Calcite: Blacksmiths' Guild ** Sanguite: Redsmiths' Guild ** Nithlite: Alchemists' Guild Guilds There are a number of prestigious professional organizations in Celesté called Guilds. A person whose accomplishments within a profession are worthy of recognition will be invited to join such a guild, and many students study in hopes of earning themselves a place in one of the guilds. Alchemists' Guild The Alchemists' Guild is located in Terisef, the Zeian capital. It is here that master alchemists use photometallisynthesis to create much of the sinnite and nithlite required by the Kazezi tribes and experiment in hopes of finding new metals. Alchemists here also create a wide array of potions, draughts, and elixirs for purposes as numerous as the stars in the night sky. The guild does sell a few weak poisons, but one in search of poisons would have more luck at the Shadow Guild in Proci. The Alchemists' Guild only allows members of the Kazezi tribes to become members of the Guild in order to ensure that the art of photometallisynthesis remains a secret. Fleshweavers' Guild The Fleshweavers' Guild of Memtroi, the Malkan capital, is supremely well-respected in Malkan culture and even among other tribes for their delicate work. The fleshweavers there perform all manner of surgery to repair bodily damage or to make helpful modifications to deformed bodies. The mindweavers, specialist fleshweavers who operate on the brain, perform operations on the unruly and mentally ill to make them complacent or more easily controlled. Rumors claim that deep within the Fleshweavers' Guild there live the grotesque creations of half-mad fleshweavers who seek to play God. The Fleshweavers' Guild does not accept members from the Faeborn tribes and only rarely accepts members from tribes other than Malka. Blacksmiths' Guild The Blacksmiths' Guild stands in Chisse, the capital of the Russert tribe, where it turns raw calcite, sanguite, and dasnia recovered from mines into weapons, armor, jewelry, and other useful items. Tailors' Guild The Tailors' Guild of Sartia, the Sarti capital, is famed far and wide for its beautiful silk clothing and embroidery. Shadow Guild The Shadow Guild is rumored to be hidden in Proci, the Kaian capital. Though the Ka tribe officially denies its existence, few people can say that there is no Shadow Guild while keeping a straight face. Alchemists of the Shadow Guild craft the deadly poisons favored by those seeking vengeance, and for the right price, even undetectable poisons that leave no trace in the bodies of their victims can be purchased. Very wealthy clients of the guild may also employ professional assassins or other unsavory characters to perform all manner of dirty work. Other guilds * The Fishers' Guild in Oporos, a Zeian city near the coast, is made up primarily of Faeborn immigrants. * The Farmers' Guild stands in Lyram, the Alirian capital. * The Gardeners' Guild is located in Placiae, a Xian city. * The Jewellers' Guild has locations in both Sacru, a Sartian city, and Notca, a Xian city. * The Chefs' Guild has locations in both Erima, a Sartian city, and Grantia, the Xian capital. * There is a small chapter of the Alchemists' Guild in Grantia, the Xian capital. * A number of Ersians who despise the Russert more than most have started a Redsmiths' Guild in Re Ursa, the Ersian capital, to rival the Russertian Blacksmiths' Guild for smiths who specialize in work with sanguite. Afflictions There are a number of common afflictions that may be encountered. Equipment Armor The basic types of armor at item level 0 follow. *'If you are using chainmail (type C) or platemail (type D) armor, the ''(Metal*) in its name is replaced with the name of a specific metal depending on your character's background: * Ze or Xi tribe: Sinnite * Ka, Ersia, or Russert tribe: Calcite * Malka tribe: Sanguite * Munaa or Aliria tribe: Stalgite Weapons In addition to the large array of weapons that exist in the Medieval Rulebook, there are additional exotic weapons available in the Dreams of Heaven universe. If you are using a metal weapon, the composition of the weapon is determined by your character's background: * Ze or Xi tribe: Sanguite or nithlite * Ka, Ersia, or Russert tribe: Sanguite or calcite * Malka tribe: Sanguite * Munaa or Aliria tribe: Stalgite Named weapons Many weapons in Celesté bear names, but the naming of a weapon is not a process to be taken lightly. All named weapons are blessed by a religious authority - Malkan inquisitors, for example, have their weapons blessed by the High Priest of Malka him- or herself. Most noble families possess a named weapon that has been in the family for generations if not centuries. The following events qualify someone to name a weapon: * Being knighted * Nomination to a tribal leader's personal guard * Obtaining the highest leadership position within a tribe The following are a few of the named weapons that exist in the world: * Silence, a longsword belonging to the Aerwoit family of Malka * Fragility, a mace belonging to the Delre family of Ka * Homunculus, an armblade belonging to the Delre family of Ka * Gatebreaker, an axe belonging to the Rithliem family of Ersia * Vendetta, a longsword belonging to the Hastclaw family of Ze * Disappearance and Endurance, a pair of swords belonging to Cals Ratima, general of the Sartian military * Light, a spear belonging to the Mornus family of Xi * Shade, a sword belonging to the Plass family of Xi * Disaster, a greatsword belonging to the Swayn family of Xi * Bloodlust, an axe belonging to the Oqersin family of Russert * Mourning Sun, a broadsword belonging to the Nezis family of Ze The following are named weapons that have been destroyed or lost: * The Prince, a longsword belonging to the Hyriates family of Malka, destroyed during Maatrus Aerwoit's rebellion * Reflection, a broadsword belonging to the Sisserian family of Malka, destroyed during Maatrus Aerwoit's rebellion * Albatross, a mace belonging to the Modka family of Malka, destroyed during Maatrus Aerwoit's rebellion * Crystalline Falcon, a greatsword belonging to the Kazezi hero Romaru * Blood Halo, a spear belonging to the Kazezi hero Panga Obsidian weapons Obsidian weapons possess the Critical pairs keyword, but will their blades will break after dealing five non-critical hits and need to be replaced in order to be used again. Only weapons with the Dextrous, Prowessed, or Cunning keywords may possess obsidian blades. Clothing Clothing is usually worn instead of armor while in settlements. Those who wear armor in settlements will draw a great deal of suspicion. The type(s) of clothing your character will start with are determined by your background. Common clothing Your character starts with a set of Commoner's clothing and may start with an additional set of clothing depending on his or her background. Note that others will usually assume that you belong to the tribe or social class associated with your clothing, which may sway their opinion of you. You are encouraged to embellish or replace the flavor text of the items in order to better describe the clothing your character wears. Professional clothing Your rank within a professional guild may allow you to obtain special clothing that will enhance your skill in the profession. Guild Apprentice's robe Journeyman's robe Masterman's robes Alchemists' +2 Interpersonality, +2 Education, +2 Alchemy +4 Interpersonality, +4 Education, +4 Alchemy +6 Interpersonality, +6 Education, +6 Alchemy Fleshweavers' +2 Trickery, +2 Education, +2 Fleshweaving +4 Trickery, +2 Interpersonality, +4 Education, +4 Fleshweaving +6 Trickery, +4 Interpersonality, +4 Education, +6 Fleshweaving Blacksmiths' +2 Interpersonality, +2 Education, +2 Blacksmithing +4 Interpersonality, +4 Education, +4 Blacksmithing +6 Interpersonality, +6 Education, +6 Blacksmithing Tailors' +2 Interpersonality, +2 Education, +2 Tailoring +4 Interpersonality, +4 Education, +4 Tailoring +6 Interpersonality, +6 Education, +6 Tailoring Shadow +4 Trickery, +2 Alchemy +6 Trickery, +4 Alchemy +8 Trickery, +2 Interpersonality, +6 Alchemy Rare clothing Creating a successful character In Dreams of Heaven, your character's background is of paramount importance. The more time you spend developing a well-written, interesting, and most importantly, enjoyable to play character, the better the campaign will go, both for you and for your fellow players and the GM. Tribe First and foremost, your character's tribe must be determined. Tribes in Dreams of Heaven are analogous to the races of other settings. Your character will start with 10 points to allocate into its combat stats and 10 points to allocate into its noncombat stats (note that you may allocate points into your profession), and will receive a bonus according to his or her tribe: * Ze: +1 Strength and +1 Alchemy (if your profession is alchemy) * Ka: +1 Dexterity and +2 Trickery * Xi: +1 Intelligence, +1 Interpersonality, and +1 Alchemy (if your profession is alchemy) * Malka: +1 Dexterity and +1 Interpersonality * Ersia: +1 Strength and +1 Blacksmithing (if your profession is blacksmithing) * Russert: +1 Constitution and +1 Blacksmithing (if your profession is blacksmithing) * Sarti: +1 Constitution and +1 Survival * Aliria: +1 Strength, +2 Survival, -1 Education, and -1 Trickery * Munaa: +1 Dexterity, +2 Survival, -1 Education, and -1 Trickery Religion Depending on your character's religion, your character will receive a religious feature. Characters who are followers of Shessism gain the following ability: Characters who belong to the Fae religion gain the following ability: Professions Attack rolls for professions are of the form 1d6-2+Profession. Note that your character may possess only one profession, and noncombat stat points are used to increase one's skill in a profession. Metal alchemy Metal alchemy is a specialization of the Alchemy profession that neglects potionbrewing in order to focus on metallisynthesis. As the art of sanguimetallisynthesis has been lost, only photometallisynthesis is available. Because the Kazezi tribes fiercely guard the secret of photometallisynthesis, metal alchemy is only available to characters belonging to one of the Kazezi tribes. Someone whose profession is Alchemy (i.e. not specialized in metal or potion alchemy) can attempt metal alchemy abilities with a -1 penalty to the roll. Someone whose profession is Potion alchemy can attempt metal alchemy abilities with a -2 penalty to the roll. Potion alchemy Potion alchemy is a specialization of the Alchemy profession that neglects metallisynthesis in order to focus on the brewing of potions, elixirs, draughts, and other concoctions. Someone whose profession is Alchemy (i.e. not specialized in metal or potion alchemy) can attempt potion alchemy abilities with a -1 penalty to the roll. Someone whose profession is Metal alchemy can attempt potion alchemy abilities with a -2 penalty to the roll. Ability Result Fleshweaving Fleshweaving is an art not unlike modern surgery, though much more advanced in some ways and much more primitive in others. It is recommended though not necessary that you sedate your subjects with or morphine or great amounts of alcohol before performing fleshweaving procedures. Ability Result(s) N/A N/A Blacksmithing Tailoring Running a campaign Religious abilities When a character uses a religious ability, roll a d6 to determine its effectiveness: * 1 or 2: No effect * 3 or 4: Moderate effect * 5 or 6: Strong effect Social encounters In social encounters, change the attack roll for targeted social abilities from 3d6-8 to 3d6-10. Category:Dreams of Heaven Category:Setting rulebooks